


A story to remember

by sprite_cherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Smut, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprite_cherry/pseuds/sprite_cherry
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi are to be wedded to join their kingdoms together in peace. The two don’t seem to want to at first but it grows on them. The only problem? Kokichi is pretending to be a girl because of his parents. How could he possibly tell Shuichi?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi was awoken to the blinds being drawn and the sound of a platter hitting the side table. Groggily sitting up he saw the small redhead Maid, Himiko Yumeno. She was one of his closest friends among the kingdom. "Ah, good morning Himiko." Shuichi muttered as he climbed out of bed. Himiko smiled a lazy smile at him. "Morning Shuichi. Working is such a pain." Was her typical response. 

The male laughed slightly. "I'm sure Tenko wouldn't like hearing that would she?" Tenko Chabashira was Himiko's fiancé and hated it when she thought of life as a pain. "Maybe but she's not here, so she can't scold me." Shuichi just shook his head as he nibbled on his food. Himiko suddenly perked up, "Oh that's right, Your Uncle said he needed you. He didn't tell me why though." Shuichi thanked the girl as she sluggishly walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Shuichi proceeded to dress and get ready for the day. Finishing his morning routine, he headed towards the throne room where his uncle resided. 

The sound of the large eccentric double doors alerted his Uncle that he had arrived. "Good Morning Shuichi! Did you sleep well?" Shuichi smiled and sat next to his Uncle. "As always. I hardly struggle to sleep anymore."His Uncle held up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright just asking. Now I need to talk to you about something serious." Shuichi instantly perked up at the serious tone. "What is it?"

His Uncle took a deep breath and began to speak. "Shuichi I hate to do this to you but the stop the war between our kingdom and the Omas you will be wedded to their heir." Shuichi froze in his spot, he was to be  wedded?!? "Uncle you know I do not wish to marry, nor take the throne quite yet." The older man sighed. "Yes I am aware but I have no choice. It is what is good for the kingdom." 

The bluenette [lol instead of brunette  😂 ] sighed and collected himself. "Which heir am I to be wedded to?" Was the only question the poor boy could manage to ask. "Kokichi Oma. Eldest Daughter of the kingdom and next heir to the throne." 

Shuichi paused, eyes wide. "K-Kokichi? Isn't she known for her awful reputation? And awful behavior?" His uncle nodded and shifted in his seat. "She does have quite the reputation but do not worry she's the best choice out of that kingdom." All Shuichi could do is nod, dread filling his stomach. 

"Kokichi Oma, huh?"

At the Panta Kingdom

Kokichi awoke to him being roughly shaken, most likely his younger sisters. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up to see Marie. Marie was 12 years old and probably the only one out of his sisters that acted her age. "Huh Marie? What's wrong? You don't usually wake me up." The noirette sighed and backed up a bit. "Mother and Father wish to speak to you about some royal shizz." Kokichi had to bury a snort, Marie had always refused to speak illy and preferred to use similar words. 

"Ah okay, let me get dressed and I'll be there soon." He muttered as he stumbled out of his purple bedsheets. "Oof, I probably should stop wrapping myself like a burrito at night." Swiping off dust he got up and did his morning routine. It didn't take long for him to get ready and soon he was strolling down the halls to the throne room where his parents awaited him. Opening the doors dramatically he waltzed in and grinned at his parents. 

His fathers face held no humor at his antics while his mother smiled a little. "Right let's get straight to why we wanted to talk." His father said briskly. "Good morning to you too." Muttered Kokichi. His father gave him a stern glare. "As I was saying, we have important news. In a few weeks you shall be wedded to the nearby kingdoms prince." Kokichi was highly shocked at the news that he just stood there, arms limp at his sides."But father I thought you wished for me to marry a princess. You've mentioned Celestia to me many a times." 

His mother stopped his father before he could speak. "Our kingdoms have agreed to stop fighting if you two wed. But my dear you will be the princess just as we've raised you to be." Kokichi inhaled sharply as he smiled one of his very realistic fake smiles. "W-What is his name?" His father smirked darkly. "Why no other than Shuichi Saihara."

Kokichi was astounded, he was to be married to his enemies heir. "Father why must there suddenly be a treaty?" His father chuckled amused. "Ah my sweet daughter. This is no true treaty you must know that now." Kokichi flinched at being called daughter. "Yes father. When shall I meet him?" 

His father smiled once again. "In two days. Now run along and have the maids package your belongings." Kokichi obeyed and walked out of the throne room. 

"Shuichi Saihara,huh?"

_two days later_ 

Shuichi had been woken up early to get ready to meet his bride. He was nervous to say the least, he was fixing to meet his fiancé. Though he knew that he was marrying someone mischievous he was still curious. What would being married to Kokichi really be like. Sure it wouldn't be a calm quiet life but maybe it wouldn't be to terrible. 

Well guess he had to actually leave his room to find out. Taking deep breaths Shuichi stepped into the hall and began to tread to the foyer. His Uncle was waiting there to see the arrival of the Omas with him. Apparently the parents had to discuss the wedding in more depth. The idea of being married really shook him up but there's no point in whining. 

Shuichi silently stood beside his uncle and began to quietly think. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize they had arrived till his Uncle had nudged him. "Pay attention Shuichi they've arrived." Was his stern warning. Shuichi nodded and alerted himself towards the large doors. 

Out of nowhere, the two doors swung open and there stood the Oma family. The king and queen stood very stiffly and didn't look very friendly. Shuichi didn't think he was going to like these parents. Next to them was a smaller figure, who he assumed was Kokichi. She was wearing a long purple and white dress with checkered bows in her hair. She looked very pretty but very uncomfortable. I strained smile adorned her face as she stepped into the hall. (Okay warning from here till his parents leave Kokichis gonna be ooc because she's pretending)

Kokichi awkwardly smiled at Shuichi and walked towards him. "Hello Saihara-Chan! How are you?" Shuichi smiled; "Please just call me Shuichi, I'm good. How are you Kokichi?" Kokichi became flustered at how kind Shuichi was. "Ah I'm good ya know, being forced to marry for peace is the best thing ever to happen." 

Shuichi visibly flinched and his smile became strained. "I see, well I promise that I will try to be the best husband." Kokichi blanched, he didn't mean to hurt Shuichi. The other male just turned away and motioned for the other to follow. "I'll show you to our room. Your bags were brought up."Kokichi trudged silently behind Shuichi, there goes his chance at making this situation better. "Our Room? We're sharing?" 

Shuichi turned towards him. "Yes I'm your finance, it's perfectly understandable. (omg I'm listening to We Both Reached For The Gun and wrote that last line unintentionally but eh) Kokichi nodded before he made a sound to speak. "Shu-" But he was interrupted. "I don't understand it, people dont like me and I don't get it." Suicide looked pained as he struggled not to cry. Kokichi felt his heart clench. "What do you mean?" 

Shuichi looked sadly up at Kokichi. "Every person either writes me off as an emotionless detective or weak. Not many people tend to like me and it's honestly very lonely." The bluenette was curled in on himself as his shoulders shook. Kokichi didn't know what to do, this boy sounded as lonely as he was. 

"Look Shuichi, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm just bitter about being forced into something. I've only known you for about ten minutes but you seem wonderful. " There was a few moments of tense silence as Kokichi's words sunk in. Shuichi slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with his betrothed. "You really meant that?" His voice wavered with insecurity. 

Kokichi's eyes widened and he quickly nodded. He was being truthful, Shuichi seemed more approachable than Celestia ever was. (ey not hating on celestia okay? She's great )  "I do mean it, and that's the truth." (anyone get the reference ?) Shuichi's frown lifted to a small sweet smile. Maybe this marriage would be better than expected. "Well let's go to our room, my lady." Kokichi flinched back as he realized that his true gender was still not revealed. "Ah Yes of course."The two headed to their shared room to get to know each other.

~on the other side of the castle ~

Shuichi's Uncle sat and was discussing the wedding with the Omas. (I have no idea what his name is so I'll make up one) Elide Saihara was disturbed, the omas didn't care to come to the wedding. In all honesty they just wanted to leave Kokichi there and cared less. "let me get this straight. You wish to leave the bride here and you are declining coming to the wedding?" Elide asked as he sipped his tea. Queen Oma just smiled sweetly and faintly nodded her head."Yes that's correct. We have business to attend to so we will be leaving her here and not attending the wedding."

Elide sighed and decided to agree, there wasn't anything else he could do. The King and Queen soon left, without a word to their daughter. Elide silently thanked the heavens that Kokichi had the chance to leave them. In all honesty he had to say they weren't the greatest parents. Elide finished his tea and stood.  "Kirumi please take the cups to the kitchen. " Elide called. A young woman stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, your Highness." She gathered the cups and left the room in a haste.

Oh what a day!


	2. A wedding to be planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to plan the wedding and things get a little awkward.

The wedding planning was going well, at least in Shuichi's opinion. Though, Kokichi hadn't been any help so Shuichi had to make this important decision alone. 

Shuichi found this normally exciting experience very dull. He was being forced to marry and his betrothed did very little to make it better. Grumpy,  
Shuichi called a break on the planning and headed for his chambers. He stormed in to see Kokichi laying on the bed, reading. 

"Wow, you have enough time to read but not enough to help me?" He muttered sharply. No matter how angry Shuichi got he was still very soft spoken. Kokichi sat up quickly and smiled bashfully. "What do you mean Saihara-Chan?" Kokichi had placed his book on the bed, closed with a marker. Shuichi stood very silent with his hands clasped together as he waited on Kokichi.

"What I mean is you could Be helping me with this." he muttered, his eyes were hazy looking almost unfocused as he gazed at Kokichi. He wasn't really mad at his fiance, no he was more of just still coming to terms he had to marry without knowing the person well enough. 

Kokichi grabbed his hand and smiled a little bit. Shuichi noted that Kokichi's hands were very warm but soft. The lather made a sharp noise in his throat to get the others attention. "Shuichi.." Kokichi using his first name shocked him and he jolted to attention. "You're exhausted, and I'm sorry for not helping the way I should have." The purple haired male slowly stroked his fiances hand, almost massaging it. 

Shuichi stood there very flustered until he decided to sit next to his soon to be wife. The snuggled up together and silently basked in each other's warmth. After quite some time Kokichi spoke. "Here let's do this, we can hire a Royal planner to take care of the wedding and until then we can go on dates to better know eachother ." The thought lingered in the air until Shuichi did something unexpected. He grabbed Kokichi's hand and clasped it with his own. 

" That sounds wonderful ." 

Kokichi grinned and internally wondered if this dating time would let him tell Shuichi the truth. Any other person he wouldnt have minded stringing along at the request of his parents. But he genuinely liked Shuichi. There is no way he could lie to his betrothed any longer.

Not even 10 minutes later the two of them had fallen asleep, in each other's arms.

~The Next Morning~

Kokichi woke to sunlight pouring the windows and arms wrapped around his waist. It felt nice to him, the feeling of shucihi pressed against his back. He sighed blissfully as his violet eyes fluttered closed again. Sleep wrapped itself around Kokichi's conscience.

The two continued to sleep, peacefully until the slamming of their bedrooms door. "It's 12pm get up!" A voice shouted. Shuichi snapped his eyes open, to see no other than Tenko. "Ah good morning Tenko." Shuichi greeted before receiving a sharp glare. 

"You're the next in line to the throne. Stop being a degenerate male and get up!" She shouted again, now waking Kokichi. The violet haired male snapped his head up in panic. 

Shuichi unraveled himself from Kokichi and stood. "I understand Tenko but did you really come up to the castle because Himiko could not wake us?" Shuichi asked smugly. Tenko blushed bright red and looked down. "Degenerate male." She mumbled walking out of the room. 

Shuichi chuckled and turned back to Kokichi. "Good morning love." He looked at his fiancé with a soft loving look. "Sleep well?" Kokichi looked up and nodded, eyes soft. "I did." A few moments passed before they started to slowly get up.

Kokichi had gone to get dressed in the bathroom while Shuichi dressed in the main room. "So is assume we'll eat, have the maids hire a wedding planner and then go out." Shuichi mused as he began to brush his hair into its usual style.

Kokichi came out a few minutes later and nodded,smiling. "Sounds like a plan. I'd love to go out and see the kingdom that I will rule with you." Kokichi softly said. Shuichi nodded and linked fingers with the other as they went out. They headed to the kitchen and received food before Shuichi asked a maid to call for the wedding planner. 

It didn't take the wedding planner long to get there. Her name was Tsumugi, who agreed to plan their wedding. They got all of the details worked out. The two thanked the planner and then headed out. They made it to the town and walked around it. It was a very romantic time. The two seemed to get closer. And so did the wedding date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter. I’m trying to work on longer chapters. I’m just really busy and these two chapters have been saved in my notes.


End file.
